starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Ben Darklighter
Re: Hola Hola Ben Darklighter, bienvenido, yo no soy jefe ninguna web, solo soy un usuario más que edita aquí en su tiempo libre por afición, como muchos otros :) Te explico lo que me preguntaste, a ver si te sirve: #Para ver todo el código de los elementos por los que me preguntas cambia a modo fuente el editar. #Cuando estés en el modo fuente verás que las tablas de datos las puedes obtener de los botones que hay arriba, algunos tienen un icono, los de tablas de personaje son así: Archivo:Button_blockquote.png el de naves así Archivo:Botón_nave.png, etc. #Para poner frases de citas puedes usar la plantilla en la página te explica como hacerlo. #Para las referencias te recomiendo que primero pruebes a copiar el código de una referencia ya puesta para ver como funciona, puedes previsualizar antes de grabar. Hay dos tipos de notas al pie, o referencias. La sencilla se pone entre la etiquetas ref así: Título de un libro a continuación de una palabra o un punto. El otro tipo es cuando una misma referencia aparece varias veces en el mismo artículo, que es en la mayoría de los casos, entonces se utiliza una variación de la etiqueta así: Título de un libro y luego solo hay que poner tantas veces como aparezca la misma referencia en el artículo. Además las notas se encierran en la plantilla para darle un formato: ejemplo: Los sliths eran una especie inteligente. Eran reptiles y vivían en Yavin 13. Notas y referencias ;Y se verá así: Los sliths eran una especie inteligente. Eran reptiles y vivían en Yavin 13. Notas y referencias La plantilla se pone en la sección de "Notas y referencias" al final y muestra la lista de referencias que hay en el artículo, espero te sirva y si tienes más dudas pregúntame. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:01 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Una cosa más No es obligatorio, tú decides como hacer redactar los artículos. Los artículos traducidos están bien considerados porque los artículos destacados de Wookieepedia y los demás en general tienen muy buena calidad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:20 17 jun 2012 (UTC) De nada Me alegro de que te sirviera, si tienes alguna otra duda espero poder ayudarte. Sobre Darth Angral veo que lo has referenciado y eso es un gran punto a favor, no lo tiene su equivalente en la Wookiee. Puedes consultar en las nominaciones a AD cuales son las condiciones, aquí sí se tiene en cuenta que en la Wookiee sea destacado, si no lo es, el propuesto aquí debe de tener una calidad superior. En este caso el tuyo lo supera en cuanto a referencias, habría que mirar lo demás, por ejemplo a simple vista le faltarían las secciones de "personalidad y rasgos" y "poderes y habilidades" y no tener ningún enlace en rojo en la introducción. El tema de las plantillas ya lo tienes dominado, vi que ya usaste la plantilla diálogos. Solo para informarte, por si no lo sabías, cuando se renombra el título de un artículo, porque sea una traducción oficial, se coloca una nota de referencia (mediante la plantilla al lado del nombre oficial, con la fuente en donde aparece. Si el título previo también es oficial, no se renombra, ya que siempre prevalece la primera versión oficial que se puso, en ese caso solo se añade la otra versión oficial de nombre al comienzo del artículo. Para que lo veas mejor aquí dejo un ejemplo de un artículo con dos traducciones oficiales: Interceptor de Patrulla A-9. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:26 19 jun 2012 (UTC) Emperador Sith Hola Ben, vi que borraste casí todo el artículo y deshice esa edición, ¿fue porque viste algo en el artículo? Si se quieres recuperar el texto que pusiste está disponible en el historial. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:09 25 jun 2012 (UTC) :Ok, me lo imaginaba :) por cierto si lo sigues editando, la plantilla:Trabajando que tiene en la cabecera se la puedes quitar pues el usuario que la puso no edita desde hace tiempo. Otro saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:14 25 jun 2012 (UTC) Re: Gana Lavin Hola Ben, lo miraré en esta semana, un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:15 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Correcciones Bueno admito que no me fijé en muchos errores de traducción y hubo uno que otro error en las comas, pero las correcciones 1,2 y 4 no tiene mucho sentido y puedes fijarte que ''Junto con su hermano y compañero, Shiv, se sometió... está igual en la Wookieepedia. Bueno muchas gracias, revisaré tu artículo cuando tenga algo de tiempo.--J.K. 01:21 5 jul 2012 (UTC) *Bueno ya corregí Flanker pero te continúo diciendo que la corrección 2 no la tomaré en cuenta porque está igual que en la Wookieepedia: Along with his hatchmate ', Shiv ,' he underwent desert training in 21 BBY. *Bueno ya corregí Shiv (soldado clon) pero los puntos 2, 4 y 5 no tiene relevancia alguna para mí. Saludos--J.K. 19:07 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Artículos buenos Hola, Gana Lavin ya tiene el estatus de AB, es verdad que hay muchas nominaciones estancadas, intentaré resolverlas durante las próximas semanas. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:56 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Agradecimiento Bueno gracias por tu ayuda, a partir de hoy prestaré más atención a lo que escribo, pero esos son los llamados 'errores de dedo', y además traduciré mejor las cosas. Tengo una ayuda para ti cuando pones que estás trabajando en un artículo debes poner Trabajando, luego |''' después pones '''[[Usuario:Jako Knight| y al final Jako Knight, después de tu nombre pones J.K. 01:28 6 jul 2012 (UTC) Shiv Ya corregí Shiv (soldado clon), y a ver si ahora ya está todo bien.--J.K. 20:27 8 jul 2012 (UTC) *Listo. --J.K. 20:47 8 jul 2012 (UTC) *Quería preguntarte algo más ¿Cuántos años tienes?--J.K. 20:49 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Zayne Hola, pues ahora no estoy trabajando en el, asi que si quieres editarlo, adelante. -- Fuentes Zayne Carrick Hola, recuerda que ya están todos los artículos de los cómics con título original en ingles, lo que se pondrá en español son los TPBs, por que ya estuve checando y son los que mas se tienen a mano, los cómics individuales no. Por ahora, deja las fuentes de los cómics individuales en ingles, por favor.-- Darth Nox Darth Nox ya está desbloqueado. Si encuentras otro artículo bloqueado por fanon puedes pedirle a cualquier administrador que lo desbloquee, no necesariamente al que lo bloqueó en primer lugar, igualmente si ocupas bloquear temporalmente otros artículos (normalmente por vandalismo).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:37 11 jul 2012 (UTC) Re:Halsey Ya puse las primeras correcciones para Halsey en las nominaciones, avísame si te parecen bien o no. Mientras seguiré revisándolo. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 01:42 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Conflicto de edición Te sugiero tengas más cuidado, porque ni bien grababa otras correcciones a tu nominación de Halsey me apareció un mensaje que decía que otro usuario estaba editando la sección y no grabó lo que puse (Conflicto de edición), en el futuro pon tus objeciones a mis correcciones en mi página de discusión. Mañana tendré que leer otra vez el artículo y te aviso de las correcciones. Buenas noches.--'Jako Knight' CFC 02:20 15 jul 2012 (UTC) De nada No tienes por qué agradecerme en lo más mínimo, pues yo siempre busco dejar muy claros mis puntos y mis observaciones. Como dije, pienso que estás surgiendo como un usuario muy apto para la wiki (que los necesita como ni te imaginas). No sabía que habías revisado Belth Allusis cuando pueda le echaré un ojo. Un saludo. Re: Halsey Lo siento no he tenido tiempo para leer tu artículo (gracias a ti que por el conflicto de edición no se grabaron mis correcciones finales) pero esta noche o mañana pongo las demás correcciones y otra cosa en Wookieepedia dice: There were no survivors on Devaron. eso es no había no es presente perfecto como tú lo pones. Posiblemente mañana ya ponga todas las correcciones y lea lo que has mejorado.--'Jako Knight' CFC 17:58 18 jul 2012 (UTC) *Si estoy a favor había olvidado poner eso. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 15:13 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Traducciones KotOR Hola Ben, bueno, como veo que tienes las traducciones (o mas bien, los títulos traducidos) de los cómics de KotOR, te pediría de favor si me pudieras dar la lista completa de los títulos de toda la serie (si es que la tienes), o sino, de los que tengas, para empezar mejor a poner los títulos en español, por favor. También te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de revisar el artículo de Flashpoint; y si no es mucha molestia, cuando tenga dudas de la traducción de alguna palabra ¿podría consultar contigo? sería de mucha ayuda, ya que yo no tengo ningún cómic (o TPB) con traducción oficial, y lo único en lo que me puedo basar es en cómics traducidos por personas de internet, y es un lío a veces saber si esta bien o no. De cualquier forma, gracias. Nos vemos. -- :Ya están corregidos los errores que marcaste. -- ::Ya corregí el último error. -- Nub Quisiera pedirte si puedes revisar Nub que nominé a artículo bueno. Saludos. Savage Opress Te agradezco que hayas agregado información al artículo Savage Opress pero la próxima lee el letrero que dice que YO lo estoy trabajando, me parece una falta de respeto que edites algo que he reservado, yo no ando editando tus artículos, la próxima vez si quieres colaborar pregúntamelo antes a mí.--'Jako Knight' CFC 02:06 3 ago 2012 (UTC) *Sabes lo siento no debí haberte escrito de esa forma, te ofrezco una sincera disculpa, no tengo porque enojarme contigo por tonterías.--'Jako Knight' CFC 02:18 4 ago 2012 (UTC) NAD Ya respondí tu comentario en la nominación de AD de Duron Qel-Droma. Ahí está más explicado, pero en breve resumen la nominación será cancelada, y si alguien después trabaja en el artículo lo podrá nominar de nuevo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 18:32 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, oye, se que no nos conocemos, pero he visto las ediciones que has hecho con el Emperdor Sith. De cualquier forma, he encontrado una pieza de informacion que te podra ser util para cuando edites la seccion entre bastidores. Su voz la presto el actor Ingles Doug Bradley. Te dejo un link aqui: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0103208/ A proposito, yo edito en la Wookieepedia en Ingles, bajo el nombre de Plagueis327. Sigue trabajando duro, adoro tu trabajo! :D Colaboración Hola Ben, mucho tiempo sin hablarnos quería pedirte que por favor revises el artículo de Fenómeno estelar que acabo de nominar a artículo bueno y vi que nominaste el artículo Trauma que yo podría revisar, avísame si te interesa. Saludos.--'Jako Knight' CFC 02:15 31 ago 2012 (UTC) Política sobre logros Hola Ben Darklighter, hace poco me comentaron un caso de abuso de logros y como no es un problema nuevo he decidido crear una propuesta de política: Star Wars Wiki:Política sobre Logros, te invito a que la leas y des tu voto y opinión en su página de discusión: Star Wars Wiki discusión:Política sobre Logros. Solo si hay suficientes usuarios a favor se podrá instaurar como política oficial de la wiki, tu voto es importante. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:34 7 sep 2012 (UTC) Fusión de artículos Hola Ben, cuando quieras hacer una fusión de artículos avísame para hacerlo mediante traslado para fusionar también los historiales de ediciones de ambos artículos. No lo hagas así. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:28 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Re: Regreso Hola Ben, bienvenido de vuelta, me alegro de que estés aquí. Acabo de revisar el artículo 'Trauma'. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:23 20 ago 2013 (UTC) 13.000.000.000ABY # La página ya ha sido revisada y perfeccionada por un INQ y votada por este y otro Administrador. por tanto tus resoluciones son equivocadas. # La página ya es AB